


New Tactics

by whatisitkirschtein



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, kagami gets flustered easily, kuroko is very expressive, kuroko knows what's up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:31:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatisitkirschtein/pseuds/whatisitkirschtein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko helps make Kagami's workout more entertaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Tactics

**Author's Note:**

> i still suck at making up titles but i'm hella excited to post kagakuro 
> 
> also, i have a [ tumblr](http://whatisitkirschtein.tumblr.com/)

"98...99...100."

With his final push-up Kagami collapsed to the floor in a heap, breathing heavily, his arms aching. The blood was pumping loudly in his ears, but he heard the beginnings of Kuroko speaking, so he forced himself to calm down and listen.

"...ood work Kagami-kun," Kuroko praised from where he was seated on Kagami's couch, a large novel in his hand.

Kagami turned his head to scowl at the older male, chest still heaving. He blinked a couple times to get rid of the dark spots that clouded his vision. 

"Shut up... you bastard," he growled between deep breaths. "You didn't even... do anything...all evening."

"That's untrue Kagami-kun," Kuroko argued, though his face remained unchanged. "I was reading my novel. I got to chapter 10. It seems that everything is resolved, but there are still almost 200 pages left. I’m very curious as to what’s going to happen."

Finally regaining his breath, Kagami sat up, bending one leg at the knee and resting his arm against it, also rolling his eyes at Kuroko's smartass comment. "I meant physically, dumbass. It's not fair that I have to do these gruesome, boring workouts while you sit and entertain yourself with your book."

"I’ve already done workouts today at practice. I am fragile Kagami-kun. I cannot do any more in fear that I may break."

A vein in Kagami's neck throbbed. Every time someone called Kuroko fragile the small teen would quickly send a powerful jab their way, making them regret what they had said. 

"You think your workouts are boring Kagami-kun?" Kuroko inquired, shifting the attention back to his boyfriend, changing the subject.

"Well yeah," Kagami agreed. "It's obviously physically taxing, but mentally there's nothing there. Unless you include counting I guess...But it doesn't take a genius to do that."

"Have you tried doing anything to make it more entertaining for you?"

"Yeah," Kagami confirmed. "I tried watching T.V a couple times but I would get distracted and lose count, so I'd have to start over. Reading comics didn't help either cause it would only make me dizzy. I once tried listening to music too but uh... I started to sing and stuff, and that made me lose my breath," he admitted, turning red at the statement, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Kagami-kun has a lovely singing voice," Kuroko told him, which only made Kagami blush harder.

"Oi! You've never heard me sing!" He protested. 

"You do in the shower."

"Not at school!"

"But you do at home."

Kagami snapped his mouth closed at that, unable to come up with a retort.

"Don't listen to me when I sing," he mumbled lamely, not looking at Kuroko.

Kuroko was planning on complimenting Kagami's voice again, but decided against it when he saw the man pouting.

_‘A 6'3" guy should not be able to be so adorable’,_ Kuroko thought for the millionth time since their relationship began. But somehow, Kagami pulled it off.

"Anything else?" Kuroko asked instead, noticing how relieved Kagami looked at the change in topic.

"No, that's all I could think of."

Kuroko was quiet for a few moments before he put his bookmark into his book, rising from his place on the couch.

"Get into the position of a push-up," Kuroko instructed, causing Kagami to raise an inquisitive eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Just do it," the older teen ordered. "But don't do a push-up yet."

With a shrug, Kagami did as he was told, balancing on his toes, his arms extended and his palms flat against the mat he used when working out.

He waited a couple seconds before he saw Kuroko's feet. He didn't have any time to question him before Kuroko was slithering his way underneath him, only stopping when they were face-to-face.

"Hello, Kagami-kun," Kuroko greeted with a smile.

"Kuroko? How... how is this gonna help?"

"You'll see," Kuroko said, and the way he subtly smirked had Kagami immediately on edge. "Now. Do a push-up. And don't ask any more questions." Kuroko added the last part when he saw the redhead open his mouth again.

With a sigh followed by a breathy chuckle, Kagami did as he was told.

Not looking away from Kuroko's eyes, Kagami leaned down, his arms bending at the elbows. When the two were chest-to-chest Kuroko slightly tilted his head up, and the two brushed lips.

Kagami startled and felt his arms buckle at the contact, but straightened himself before he could fall on his boyfriend and crush him.

"K-Kuroko?" He stammered, his mind a mess. It wasn't that Kuroko kissing him was a new thing, because it definitely wasn't. Kagami was just surprised because out of all the things he thought Kuroko might do, this never crossed his mind once. "W-what? What are you-"

"Keep going Kagami-kun," Kuroko instructed. "Just 9 more."

Kagami couldn't even find it in himself to ask any more questions because _godamn_ he wanted another kiss.

Another kiss was what he got. And another, and another. Each time Kagami bent down Kuroko would give him a kiss, each one more passionate than the last. Kuroko counted each push-up Kagami did, but he couldn't for the life of him understand why he sounded so out of breath when Kagami was the one doing the push-ups.

"And 10," Kuroko whispered, tilting up once more to give Kagami his final kiss.

When Kuroko tried to back away to end the kiss, Kagami leaned in further, continuing it. The boys let it linger for a little bit longer before Kagami pulled away, giving Kuroko's bottom lip a little bite followed by a quick peck.

Kagami then rolled off the side, wincing a bit as his bare back hit the wooden floor.

"So," Kuroko spoke up softly, his voice just above a whisper. Kagami turned his head to face him. "Was that more entertaining for you Kagami-kun?"

The redhead let out a breathless chuckle, reaching over and pulling Kuroko to his chest, wrapping both of his muscular arms around the small body.

"Way more fun than regular push-ups," Kagami confirmed, unable to wipe the smile off of his face. "Thank you."

Kuroko put his chin on Kagami's chest, looking up into the crimson coloured eyes with his own light blue ones. "Anything for you, Kagami-kun."

Kagami ignored the blush that he could feel dusting his cheeks.

"I have a question though," Kagami spoke up, to which Kuroko raised an eyebrow in a silent _'yes?_ '. "What're we gonna do for the other exercises?" Kagami had a sly smirk on his face, and Kuroko couldn't help but let out a small laugh.

"I'm sure we will think of something," Kuroko assured, his eyes sparkling.

"And what about after?" Kagami prodded. "Don't you think I deserve some sort of _reward?_ " Kagami was wiggling his unique double eyebrows in a manner that he probably thought was seductive, but was actually extremely strange, so it had Kuroko rolling off Kagami, holding his stomach while he tried to stop his laughter.

"Not quite the reaction I was hoping for," Kagami grumbled, sitting up and watching as Kuroko slowly composed himself, a pout on his face.

"I'm sorry Kagami-kun," Kuroko apologized, wiping a stray tear from his eye as he sat up as well. "But the way you moved your eyebrows was funny. I couldn't help myself."

And with the way Kuroko was smiling at him, his normal blank face filled with so much raw emotion, Kagami couldn't even be mad, once again pulling Kuroko close to his chest.

"Fine, I'll forgive you," Kagami told him, dropping a quick kiss to his forehead. "But only if I get my reward."

Kuroko looked up at Kagami, a hint of a smile still present on his face.

"I think that can be arranged."

That night, Kagami got many rewards.


End file.
